Second Titan War (Muse-Verse)
The Second Titan War, or the Second Titanomachy, was the conflict between the forces of Olympus and the Titans, which arose when the Titan Lord Kronos attempted to take his revenge on the Olympians for defeating him and sealing him in Tartarus. He was opposed by the Olympians; the demigods of Camp Half-Blood, including Percy Jackson; and the demigods of Camp Jupiter, including Jason Grace.The plot of the series revolved around Kronos' plans, who hoped to rise from Tartarus and rule the world once more by defeating the gods. The Muse-Verse version of the Second Titan War elaborates on the Roman side of the conflict; and includes event, characters, and details not revealed in the canonical version; it keeps the Greek side of the conflict mostly the same however and doesn't contradict the canonical version. There were seven major battles over the course of the war; the Battle of the Labyrinth, an Attack on Camp Jupiter, the Battle of New Carthage, the Battle of the Princess Andromeda, the Siege of Poseidon's Palace, and the contemporaneous battles of Mount Orthys and Manhattan. It lasted approximately four years after Luke Castellan stole the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness. History The Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness Luke Castellan, a son of Hermes, was contacted in his sleep by Kronos, lord of the Titans. The exact nature of this encounter is unknown, but he was eventually convinced to join Kronos' cause out of a desire for revenge against the gods. He was assigned to steal the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness, the symbols of Zeus and Hades' power respectively, in order to start a war between the gods. On a winter camp field trip to Olympus, he made his move. While the other campers and counselors were asleep, Luke entered the throne room and stole the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness with little effort, as the Olympians would never believe that anyone was capable of doing so. They later discovered the theft and went to search for the thief. Ares, son of Zeus, was the one that found Luke and disarmed him before taking the two items away from him. However, Kronos spoke to Luke, telling him what to say, and convinced Ares not to return the stolen items as it would lead to a huge war between the Big Three. Ares was intrigued and delighted at the idea of a war between the gods, and spared Luke, but took the Bolt and the Helm with him. Ares later gave Percy the Master Bolt in disguise, thinking that Percy would unknowingly bring the Bolt to Hades and die in the Underworld. This would result in Zeus and Poseidon being angry at Hades, and Hades would believe that one of them had stolen his Helm of Darkness. When Percy didn't die in the Underworld, Ares tried to kill the demigod himself, but failed and was forced to flee. Percy sent the Helm of Darkness back to Hades by giving it to the Furies, and then returned to Olympus to give Zeus his Master Bolt. Percy explains that Ares was being used and someone else was making plans behind the scenes. Later, he learns that Luke was the one that stole the sacred items under orders from Kronos, his new master. Luke tries to kill Percy with a Pit Scorpion before leaving the camp. Fortunately, Percy is healed in time, but as a result, the entire camp learns of Luke's betrayal. Shield of Mars The Golden Fleece Imperial Gold Torpedoes Search for the Ophiotaurus Stone of Cybele Trojan Sea Monster Mission in the Labryinth Kronos's Return Aftermath